Sun and Moon
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Sunny never knew her parents, living in the foster system her whole life. However, after taking a IQ test she suddenly finds herself being taken from her current home and being moved permanently to a place called Wammy House. Now ranked in the Wammy top five, best friends with Near, and in line to succeed the great L, Sunny's life has taken a turn she never would have anticipated.
1. Building a Friendship

Hello Readers! This is my second fic in my Death Note OC series. The first one in this series is a MelloxOC fic called Thicker Then Water. It isn't necessary to read Thicker Then Water to understand this story as they are both able to be read as stand alone. However I would love for you to check Thicker Then Water out anyway;)

This fic is a NearxOC (as you know) and I actually found this one harder to write than Thicker Then Water because Near is so closed off emotionally from those around him. It's really important to me to make the Death Note characters as in character as possible so hopefully this story fits his personality well.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Building a Friendship**

Sunny-7

Near-6

* * *

Sunny sat in a community room in the Wammy house sketching and watching the students she was now living with. They acted and looked like normal students. There were only four students that caught her attention. The first three were a trio the she always saw together. She had figured out their names after the exam scores had been posted last week.

The aggressive blond haired boy was called Mello, he was good looking but had a cold and slightly cruel manor about her which unnerved Sunny. Mello was number 2 in the rankings.

The other boy had reddish hair with a hint of brown and turquoise eyes and he was called Matt, he was clearly the calm balance of the group. Matt was number 3 in the rankings.

The most interesting one in the trio was a girl called Silver. She had dark chocolate brown hair that fell in loose waves and brilliant emerald eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking, even compared to 99% of other girls. But there was a cold edge to her, one that told Sunny that this girl would do anything to protect those she cared about, and wouldn't care about the carnage that she left in her wake and that frightened Sunny more than the others. Silver was number 5 in the rankings.

But the most interesting of the students was a boy called Near. He was clearly a albino, with silvery grey hair and blue/ grey eyes. He wasn't ghostly pale skin colour wise but had a healthy pink tint which made him look equal parts adorable and attractive. He was sitting on the floor in front of a building made out of Lego. Without even having to ask Sunny already knew that Near was autistic. Near was number 1 on the rankings.

Sunny herself sat in the number 4 rank, not that she really cared.

Weeks had passed and the kids left her alone mostly. Sunny knew that they saw her as weird and strange since she sat drawing people a lot. Her favourite subjects were Matt, Mello, Silver and Near because they had such emotional depth to them. She also liked drawing a man she had seen come in once.

He was a very tall man, he walked with a horrid hunch though. His raven black hair wasn't styled but somehow it still looked ok, the look certainly suited him. His most curious feature was his eyes, they were so dark that the pupil had disappeared into the iris. Yet for all he looked strange there was a air of kindness around him that reminded her a lot of Near.

* * *

Weeks turned into a month and a half. By then Sunny was starting to get really lonely. Finally one day when everyone gathered in the food hall Sunny decided to take matters into her own hands. She made her way around all of the used tables, past most of the empty ones to the far corner of the food hall. Alone at one of the corner tables sat Near, who was eating his food and building a apartment complex out of cards.

At the end of the table farthest from the cards Sunny hesitantly set her tray down. Near glanced up, startled by the movement and noise.

"Um, can I join you?"

Sunny asked awkwardly.

Near looked at her for a moment before nodding. Sunny sat and ate her food in silence, glad to finally not be alone for a meal. She was careful not to bump the table and mess up his card house.

They continued like the for weeks. Everyday she would join him for meals, they never talked, just ate in silence while Near built and she would watch him, once she was finished eating she would pull out her pocket sketchbook and draw the buildings he made.

Then one day Sunny cam in for lunch in a horrid mood. She had accidentally dropped a drawing of a duck that she had been working on and one of the girls that was jealous of her position in the rankings grabbed it and ripped it up before dropping it in the mud and grinding it in. Sunny wasn't super upset about the loss of her picture, more angry than anything.

But her temper still showed as she walked over to her and Near's table with heavy steps and dropped her tray onto her side of the table instead of placing it down carefully. At the movement the card house that Near had just started constructing toppled to the table. Sunny clapped both hands to her mouth in horror.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Sunny cried and she bent to pick up the cards that had fallen to the floor. She sniffed slightly. Not only had she ruined the card house he had started but she had also messed up having a place to sit. Now she would be alone for meals again.

When she rose and put the cards in front of Near he didn't react. He simply stared at the pile in front of him without a expression on his face. Sunny apologize softly again and then turned to grab her tray and move, he must be really mad. Just as she reached her tray he spoke.

"Hmm, the house stood up remarkably well to the vibrations of your footsteps. That's good to know. The tray was the only thing that caused it to shift. Thank you for your help, now I know how to improve the stability of the cards when I am building."

He said calmly before restarting the building process.

Sunny stared at him. He wasn't mad at her?"

"You showed a unusual amount of emotion when setting your tray down. May I ask what's bothering you?"

Near asked, looking up at her.

Sunny looked at him for a moment before sitting down and in one breath spilling what had happened.

Near built as she talked but she knew he was listening and taking in what she had said.

"Because you didn't cry I doubt she will do it again. But for future reference you may want to carry a bag to put your sketchbook and other drawings in instead or carrying them loose."

He commented when she was done.

Sunny started eating as she thought about his statement.

"I would, but I would need to be able to physically look and touch the bags before I buy them. So I won't be able to until I'm old enough the leave here for a couple of hours by myself."

She said.

Near looked up in surprise at her statement.

"Don't you know? Now that winter is done we will be doing our monthly visit to the city. All the students that want to go can as long as they go in at least groups of two. Because we aren't 12 yet we have to be part of a large group monitored by a adult. But the adults have a group of five stores and he stand outside while the kids choose their store from that set of five and go shop as long as their in groups of two or more. There is a art store in that area that you could go into and look for a bag in. The trip is in three days and you haven't spent your allowance at all."

Sunny blinked. Shopping trip? That was the first she had heard of it.

"The only problem then is finding a partner. Maybe I can convince Silver, Matt and Mello to let me tag along with them."

Sunny thought about her options.

"I will be going. Usually I end up with the teacher but it would be a more enjoyable experience to shop and have time to browse instead of having to choose in five minutes. So we can shop together."

He suggested.

Sunny smiled.

"I would like that."

* * *

The shopping trip was a blast. He didn't complain when they went into the art store, instead he quietly browsed asking the occasional question about a object and it's uses. Sunny came out of the store with two really nice carrying bags and some other art supplies.

They then hit a toy store for Near and Sunny was content to to watch as his face went through a variety or content and happy expressions as he plowed through the toys. He came away with a bag filled with robots, Lego, dice and card boxes.

Once they got back to the Wammy House they went their separate ways, but a friendship had been formed and Sunny knew deep down that it would last them a very long time.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	2. The Begining of the Alphabet

Hello wonderful readers!

So after a extremely long wait I now present to you chapter two! A lot has changed since I published the first chapter, such as that Silver Dreams is no longer the story that runs parallel to this one. I rewrote Silver Dreams and the rewrite can be found under Thicker Then Water. It isn't necessary to read Thicker Then Water to understand Sun and Moon since both stories can be read as stand alone.

This chapter is a little short so I apologize about that. Next chapter will hopefully be longer:)

* * *

 **NOTE** : I have been wanting to write a InuYasha fanfic since I got on here but no inspiration had hit up until now. I actually now have two different story ideas floating around in my head and since working on both at the same time would be way to much I decided to focus on just one. This is where any of you lovely readers who are fans of InuYasha come in. Would you rather see a Sesshomaru/OC story or a Sesshomaru/Kagome story?

Let me know your answer via review or head on over to my profile to let me know in the poll:)

* * *

Anyway, I'll stop now and let you enjoy the chapter:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **The Begining of the Alphabet**

Sunny-8

Near-7

* * *

Sunny was sitting on the floor of the common room doodling while Near sat next to her doing a puzzle.

"Near, I'm dying of boredom. Please will you go outside with me?" Sunny begged.

"I'd rather not." Near responded in his usual monotone.

"Pleeeeeaase?!"

"No-..." Near stopped speaking for a moment getting a thoughtful gleam in his eye.

"Actually, you know what? I think I do want to do something. I want to introduce you to someone. Come on." Near ordered, standing and making to leave.

Sunny jumped to her feet and scurried after him in surprise. It was rare for him to willingly leave the mansion and usually when he did it was without Sunny to do some sort of private thing.

She caught up to him and walked beside him as he stepped outside and led her across the grass towards a two story home that had been built for the first generation successors who lived separate from all the other kids.

The only people living there were C or Candy who had graduated last year, B or Backup who was second in line among the post graduates to succeed L and A or Alternate who was going to be L's successor should he ever died. Sunny hadn't met A or B and she knew that Near wasn't close to Candy so she was more than a little confused.

They made their way to the door and Near rang the doorbell, standing on the porch and waiting for someone to answer.

Moments later the door opened to reveal a tall and messy black haired male dressed all in black. His eyes had a red colour to it that unnerved Sunny.

"River. I thought you might come around in the next week or two. And what's this, you brought a visitor? What are you called?" His voice was pleasantly smooth and deep, not at all frightening.

"I'm Sunny. Are you B?" Sunny asked.

"Yes I am. Hmm Sunny. I think the same suits you perfectly, your hair is almost golden like a fairies. That's what I'll call you, Fairy." B said cheerfully.

Sunny blinked and then shrugged. He had a nickname for Near to and having a nickname like Fairy was pretty neat.

"A's in her room so you two can follow me. Close the door behind you please Fairy." Beyond called cheerfully.

Sunny closed the front door and trailed behind the two boys up the stairs to a hall with three doors on either side. She could tell which one was B's right away because it was black with a red scull and crossbones on it.

Next to his was a door with a soft pastel green colour painted on it and a sparkly forest green letter A.

Beyond went up to the door and knocked on it sharply. Less then a second later it opened to reveal a tall girl with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked down and saw Near causing her small smile to turn into a massive one.

"Near!" She cheered before pulling him into a tight hug which he gently returned.

Sunny's eyes widened at the show of affection. The girl who was clearly the infamous A looked over at her and smiled.

"This must be Sunny. It's wonderful to meet you."

Sunny gave a shy nod and A laughed.

"Relax sweetie, I'm not gonna bite. I'm really excited to finally get a chance to meet you after what Near has said about you."

Sunny looked over at her friend who shifted under her gaze. Smiling, Sunny looked away from Near and over to A.

"So how did you and Near meet?"

A grinned and stood to her feet.

"Why don't we head down stairs and I'll tell you a little bit of a story."

* * *

Sunny took a seat next to Near on a massive squishy chair across from a love seat where Beyond was sitting with his arm wrapped around A who was curled into his side.

"So the reason Beyond and I know Near is because he arrived at this orphanage when he was just a baby and I was the one that took care of him. He lived with Beyond, me, Candy in this house until his sixth birthday."

Sunny blinked.

"Wait, so you hadn't even been living in the dorms a year when we first met?"

"Yeah."

Sunny blinked.

"Oh."

A gave a nod before grinning wickedly.

"Now, would you like to hear some funny stories about your dear friend when he was a kid?"

Sunny's eyes lit up and she shot straight.

"Yes!"

* * *

It was an hour before curfew when Near and Sunny finally headed back to the dorms.

"That was really interesting! Who would have guessed that you had a crayon eating issue?"

Near sighed.

"I rather wish she hadn't told you that one. Something tells me that you're going to hold that one over me for a long time."

Sunny grinned.

"Are you kidding? That little piece of info is pure gold!"

Near rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful. I'm never taking you to see A again."

Sunny shot him a sidelong look before grinning as he sighed again.

"On second thought I'll simply have a conversation with her about telling stories. Something tells me that if I try to prevent you two talking A will go out of her way to seek you out and tell you embarrassing stories."

Sunny laughed and nudged him with her elbow.

"It was fun though, wasn't it?"

Near smiled slightly.

"Your right. It was."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
